All I want for Christmas is you
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany learn that all they really need for Christmas is each other. *A cute AxB Christmas oneshot to get us all ready for the holidays!


**Here's a cute little Alvin and Brittany Christmas oneshot, to get us ready for the holidays. Hope you guys like it :) Oh, and 3 words: ONE MORE YEAR.**  
**OHMYAATC, AATC 3 CHIP-WRECKED COMES OUT IN EXACTLY ONE YEAR GUYS! ITS OFFICIAL. FOX ANNOUNCED IT! DECEMBER 16 2011! (Hopefully they won't change the date this time...) IM SOOO FRICKEN EXCITED, AND I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE TOO! WORDS CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW OVERLY EXCITED I AM! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW :D -CELEBRATES- GOSH, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! :D**

**-deep breath- okay, calm down...**

**Well, anyways, here it is! Best wishes and have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

It was Christmas Eve. Beautiful ice crystals fell from the sky. There was an amazing blanket of snow of the ground, but Alvin Seville was stressed. Like _really_ stressed. It was sad that he was frustrated on a day like Christmas Eve, but he was mainly frustrated at himself. He sat alone on the couch of his and Brittany's apartment suite. Brittany was out with her sisters right now. Alvin sighed out loud. He and Brittany were suppose to spend Christmas together, but she was out - which was a good thing because he had a problem.

He forgot to get her something for Christmas.

Alvin knew he was dead. For a girl like Brittany, she expected to be showered with diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. But did Alvin remember to get her something? No. Alvin knew he was gonna be thrown into the fiery pits of hell by Brittany sooner or later. And by that, meaning Brittany would never forgive him for as long as they lived.

Alvin groaned. "I am an idiot. How could I forget?" He said through his teeth. "How did I forget to get my own girlfriend something for Christmas? GOD! I'm such an idiot."

He got up and went to their bedroom. Brittany wasn't gonna be home for another hour or so, so Alvin figured that this would be a good chance for him to make it up to her. But he didn't know what to do. He tried searching for something that would be reasonable to give her, but he couldn't find anything. That's it. He was officially dead.

"I'm so stupid." He said as he sat down on their bed.

Alvin had bought presents for Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette, but he had no idea HOW he forgot about Brittany's present. Alvin didn't know how he would explain it to her, if he would explain it to her. That's it. He was officially on the top of the 'Worst Boyfriends' list. There was no time to run to the mall and get her something. The malls were all closed. Alvin felt so mad at himself, he just didn't know what to do. He didn't know if there was anything left to do. He was running out of time.

"Britt's gonna kill me..." He groaned.

Brittany was gonna be home any minute now, and she would be PISSED if she found out Alvin forgot to get her a gift. I mean, what kind of boyfriend does that?

Alvin Seville, right?

"I can't believe I ruined Christmas for her." Alvin said, running he fingers through his brown fur.

He picked up his phone and called Simon. Simon was his smart brother, and he knew Simon would help him get out of this mess. He hoped his brother could help him do something. He always did, after all, even if Alvin didn't exactly return the favor. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Simon, you gotta help me." Alvin exclaimed.

"Uh, hello to you too." Said Simon.

"Simon, please. I need help." Said Alvin.

"Hmm, let me guess. You forgot to get Brittany something, right?" Asked Simon.

"No!" Said Alvin, then he paused. "Wait. I mean yes. H-how did you know?" Asked Alvin.

Simon sighed. "Figures. Remember how Theodore and I kept asking you if you bought Brittany her Christmas present yet? And your reply was always 'yeah, I'll get it soon.' Well, Theo and I have been betting on the chances that you'll forget about getting her a Christmas gift. And we both bet that you probably would forget it. And now, since you forgot, you're dead."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Alvin muttered. "Tell me, if you were in my place right now, what would you do?"

Simon thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know. I don't know Brittany as well as you do, but if I were you, I'd tell Brittany that you love her."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I tell her that everyday. And besides, this isn't Jeanette were talking about! Jeanette can forgive people easily. Brittany can't. Especially when it comes to me! I'm her boyfriend. She's probably expecting a gift from me."

"_Probably_? Uh, yeah. I don't think so. And it's your fault, Alvin. You forgot to get her something on one of the most important days of the year." Said Simon.

"_I know that_." Alvin said darkly. "So, help your brother out, please? Tell me what I should do!"

"Well, make her a card or something!" Said Simon.

"Do you think I'm the type of guy who's good at arts and crafts? When I draw, you can't even tell what the hell I'm drawing!" Said Alvin.

Simon sighed. "Uh, you're a songwriter. Write her a song." Suggested Simon.

Alvin hesitated for a second. "You're kidding right? I don't have time, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to because I save all the songs I write for my concerts!"

Simon sighed. "Then do something else!"

"LIKE WHAT?" Alvin fired.

Simon groaned, wishing he could just hang up on his brother right now. "Bake her a cake!"

"Okay, two things. First of all, I don't have time to bake her a cake." Said Alvin.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..."

"And second, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A FREAKIN' OVEN!" Alvin spazzed.

"Okay, okay. Chill." Said Simon.

Alvin groaned. "I need help. I don't know what to do. What did you give Jeanette?"

"What? Why would I tell you? I'm not letting you steal my idea." Said Simon.

"Please? I'm your favorite brother, right?" Alvin pleaded.

Simon sighed. He ignored him. "Alvin, I can't help you. I'm trying my best to help you but you're turning down my suggestions. I guess it's up to you now."

"What?"

"Hey, Brittany is your girlfriend, I'm not in any part of this. Look, I have to go now okay? I'm cooking something." Said Simon.

"No, Simon. Wait!" Alvin said.

"See you tomorrow morning. Merry Christmas. Bye." Said Simon, and he quickly hung up, glad he got that out of the way.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled into the phone but he was already gone. Alvin groaned as he fell on the bed on his back. He was already so stressed. He stared at the patterns in the ceiling, but it gave him a headache, stressing him out even more. He sighed. On one of the most special days of the year, Alvin totally ruined it, not only for him, but for Brittany.

**With the girls over at Eleanor's place...**

"So, do you think Alvin will like it?" Asked Brittany.

Eleanor nodded. "He'd be crazy not to like it, but Britt..."

"What?" Asked Brittany.

"H-how much was this?" Asked Eleanor.

Brittany shrugged. "A couple thousands of dollars."

"WHAAAAT?" Eleanor and Jeanette screamed in shock. Is their sister mentally insane?

"Brittany! Are you serious?" Exclaimed Jeanette.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Uh, yeah. Why? Is that bad?"

"Bad?" Exclaimed Eleanor. "Uh, Britt, a 'couple thousands of dollars' is way too much."

Brittany sighed. "You guys, it's Christmas. I'd be happy to spend as much money as I want to for people I love."

What Brittany got for Alvin was a Calibre De Cartier watch (It's an INSANELY EXPENSIVE designer company). Brittany spent around $2000 on it, just for Alvin. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at their sister, as if she was crazy. Brittany noticed their stares, and rolled her eyes. She took the watch from Eleanor's hand, and placed it back in it's black velvety box.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Brittany.

After finding out how much it costed, Eleanor treated it as if it was something that was more valuable than something priceless, if there even was a such thing. She took a step away from it, afraid that if she knocked it over, the world would end or something. "Uh...it's really pretty."

Brittany looked at her sister. "Eleanor, really. Tell me the truth."

Eleanor looked at Brittany. "I am telling you the truth. But don't you think you're going a bit too overboard with this?"

Brittany shrugged. "No. I don't think so."

"Well, _I_ think you're spoiling Alvin way too much." Said Jeanette.

Brittany pouted. "No I'm not." She said quietly.

Eleanor sighed then shrugged. "But really, I think Alvin will love it. So don't worry."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you. Alvin wanted this watch since, like, forever! I feel so happy that I'm giving it to him." Brittany said happily. "You guys know I love him."

Eleanor nodded. "He's really lucky to have you, Britt."

"Britt, quick question. How much did you spend on _our_ gifts?" Asked Jeanette.

Eleanor threw a bad look at her purple-clad sister. "Jeanette..." She whispered through her teeth.

Brittany smiled. "Oh, you'll see." She said. She got Eleanor an emerald necklace, and diamond earrings. And she got Jeanette a digital camera and a really big scrap book. Brittany knew Jeanette loved photography, and she knew this was a perfect gift for her. After working at a really successful job, Brittany had enough money to pay for whatever she had to in life, and to buy her family really nice Christmas gifts.

"Britt, you better not have spent a lot of money on us." Said Eleanor.

Brittany giggled. "Too late for that."

Eleanor's mouth dropped open. "Brittany! You know we hate it when you spoil us like that!"

Brittany laughed. "You two are my little sisters! And I can spend as much money was I want on you guys."

"Well, whatever you got us, I'm sure we'll love it." Said Jeanette.

"You better." Said Brittany, smiling.

"Wait. What did you get Simon and Theodore?" Asked Jeanette, and Eleanor rolled her eyes again.

Brittany laughed. "I'm not telling you guys, because I know you'll tell. You'll just have to wait tomorrow morning." She said before checking her cellphone and realizing that it was time to go home. "Well, it's getting pretty late, and Alvin will probably get pretty suspicious if I'm not home soon, so I guess it's time for me to go home." She said, taking Alvin's present, and storing it in her coat's pocket.

Jeanette nodded. "Okay. Oh, and you better tell us Alvin's reaction to his gift."

Brittany laughed as she embraced her sisters is a hug. "I will. Merry Christmas, you guys. Oh, and tell Simon and Theo Merry Christmas from me too, okay?"

"We will." Said Eleanor. She pulled away from the hug. "Oh, and you and Alvin will be here tomorrow for breakfast, right?"

"Of course. Christmas breakfasts are the best when your with your family." Said Brittany, looking out the window. "And I better go _now_ before the snow gets any thicker." She said walking to the door.

"Bye Britt." Said Eleanor.

Brittany waved, and walked to her car. It was the perfect Christmas breeze. The air was cool and crisp. The snow made those little crunch sounds when you walk on it. The snowflakes danced around you, sticking to your face and you could see your breath every time you exhaled. The whole night was so beautiful. Brittany loved it. She got into her car, and drove back to hers and Alvin's apartment, anxious to see her boyfriend and his face when he opens his present.

Brittany drove safe and sound back home. She walked up to her suite and reached into her pockets to find her keys. She unlocked the door and was a bit surprised to see that it was dark and quiet in the house. The only light that could be seen was the colorful blinking lights coming from the Christmas tree in the living room. Other than that, the whole house was pitch black. Brittany could still smell the gingerbread cookies she made this morning. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, hoping to see Alvin asleep on the couch or something, but he wasn't there.

"Alvin?" Brittany called quietly.

Alvin was still lying on their bed, but he quickly sat up when he heard Brittany's voice. He hopped out of bed, and went over to her. He smiled weakly when he saw her. Brittany turned around, and smiled when she saw him walk over to her.

"You're home!" Said Alvin, not knowing if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"I'm home." Brittany said. She giggled lightly when she saw the state his brown hair was in. It was tousled in every way imaginable. "What happened to your head? Did a bear attack it or something?"

He laughed as he gave her a hug, followed by a long passionate kiss. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you."

Brittany giggled. "Aww, I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Alvin gulped, wishing he had more time. He still couldn't find the perfect Christmas gift for her. "Um, actually, no."

Brittany laughed as she kissed him one more time. "Merry Christmas." She said, burrowing her face into his chest.

Alvin's smile disappeared. "Yeah, you too." He paused for a sec then said, "So what did you do at Eleanor's place?"

Brittany shrugged and smiled. "Nothing much. Just helping Eleanor with stuff for the Christmas breakfast tomorrow. And with some presents. You know, all that Christmas-y stuff. It doesn't concern you, right?" She asked, teasing him.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Not at all."

Brittany pulled away from the hug and laughed. She took off her snow boots, and hung her jacket on the coat rack. "So, what have you been up to since I left?" She asked.

Alvin started to feel guilty. "Oh, nothing." He said hoarsely.

Brittany pouted. "You're so boring."

Alvin raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?" He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked and said, "Am I boring now?"

"Hm, I'll think about it." Brittany said, and laughed. There were a few seconds of silence, until Brittany spoke up again. "The weather is beautiful outside. It's snowing lightly. It's just perfect." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Alvin laughed. "Hmm, let me guess. You're in the mood for some snowman building, huh?" He asked and Brittany giggled and nodded. Alvin smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, we can play in the snow tomorrow morning after breakfast." He pulled away and looked at her. "And let me warn you, I can destroy _anyone_ in snowball fights."

Brittany laughed slightly and raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She said, and Alvin leaned in to kiss her once more. When they pulled away, Brittany said, "I know it's not Christmas yet, we still have a couple of hours to go, but do you wanna open your gift now?"

Alvin suddenly felt all that hapiness go away. "R-Right now?" He asked and Brittany nodded. Alvin cleared his throat. "Why don't we wait for tomorrow morning?" That'll give him a chance to find her something decent.

Brittany looked at him, confused. "But we always open our presents at midnight."

"But it's not midnight yet." Said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's 10pm. Close enough. Come on, please?"

Alvin didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brittany said, as she took Alvin's hand and lead him to the couch. Brittany sighed and she snuggled up to him.

Alvin needed to stall her. "You know, you've been out in the snow for quite a long time. Why don't we just wait til tomorrow morning. You know, when the sun is actually up? And in the mean time, I'll get you warmed up, if you know what I mean." Alvin said, giving her _the look_.

Brittany laughed. "Not tonight." She said. "And besides..." She wrapped her arms around him. "...I'm already warmed up."

_So much for trying_. Alvin gulped.

"You want to open your present now?" She asked.

Alvin sighed. "Um, of course. Sure." He said hesitantly.

Brittany smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the black velvety box. "Merry Christmas!" She said as she handed it to Alvin, who looked confused as ever. "Open it."

Alvin opened the box slowly and when he saw what it was, his heart almost stopped. He was quiet for a long time. He just stared at it before he founf the right words to say. "Britt...you got me a-"

Brittany laughed. "I know you've always wanted this, so I started saving up a long time ago to get you the perfect Christmas gift." She said. She waited for him to answer, but he remained quiet. "So...do you like it?"

Alvin just nodded.

Brittany pouted slightly, wishing he gave her a better reaction. "Are you sure?"

Alvin examined it, giving him another reason to feel extremely horrible about himself. "Oh wow, Britt. It's amazing. Words can't even describe how stoked I am right now. Thank you."

Brittany smiled ear to ear. "You're welcome." Brittany said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alvin couldn't believe that she just bought him an amazing Christmas present. Something that he had always wanted! How could she spend so much money on him? Alvin's palms began to get all sweaty from all the guiltiness he was feeling. He knew he didn't deserve something like this, but a part of him couldn't turn it down. He just felt so bad about being such a jerk off boyfriend for forgetting to get her something. He was dead meat.

"Quick question. How much was this?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Well, it was a couple th-"

"Wait, stop. I don't wanna know." He said. It'll just make him feel even more guilty.

Brittany laughed. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Brittany, I love it. Thank you." Alvin said again before turning to her to give her a quick kiss.

They all knew what was suppose to happen next. It was Alvin's turn to give Brittany her gift. But nothing happened. They just silently sat there on the couch. Brittany looked at Alvin, while Alvin stared hard at the floor, as if wishing that some weird miracle would happen right now to give him a chance to get her something. But Alvin knew that wasn't gonna happen. Brittany gave him something beyond amazing. How was he gonna top that?

Brittany cleared her throat. "Um, I think this is the part where you give me my gift." She smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah." He said, scratching his neck. "Um, let's see..."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Alvin? What's wrong?"

Alvin looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He sighed. "Brittany, please don't get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad?" Asked Brittany. "It's Christmas!"

Alvin took a deep breath. Christmas or not, Brittany was still Brittany. And Alvin knew she would get mad if she found out. "Oh, n-no reason." He said quickly.

"Oh, well, can I have my gift now?" She asked.

Alvin scratched his head. "Brittany, what if, for some reason, um...I forgot to get you something?"

"You forgot to get me something?" She said calmly.

"No, of course not!" Alvin said, but Brittany sat there, staring at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I did. Brittany, baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot!" He said in one quick breath.

"You forgot to get me something..." Brittany said slowly, and quietly.

Alvin nodded. He was surprised Brittany didn't slap him - _yet_. "I'm so sorry Britt. You see, I-I was so focused on buying things for Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette and the rest of our friends, that I totally forgot about your present. I know what you're thinking. How the hell did he forget to buy his girlfriend something for Christmas? And honestly, I don't know. I guess I just...forgot." He said, hoping that she would understand. "And I understand if you never wanna talk to me again."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Alvin, I-"

"I'm probably the worst boyfriend in the whole wide world for forgetting to buy his girlfriend a Christmas present. And you got me the most amazing gift in the world, while I got you nothing. I honestly don't deserve this." He said, looking at his $2000 watch.

Brittany was quiet. "You know, I can't return it anymore."

Alvin sighed. "I'm really sorry Britt. I ruined Christmas for you. I'm not gonna ask you to forgive me, because I can't forgive my own self."

"Alvin, it's okay." Brittany said quietly. "I don't mind at all."

"No, Britt. It's not okay. You have no idea how horrible I feel right now. I mean, I had like a month to go out and buy you something, and I didn't! And don't tell me you don't mind, because I know you do." Said Alvin.

"Alvin, listen to me. It doesn't matter if you didn't get me a present for Christmas." Brittany said.

"Yes it does. Seriously, who forgets to give their girlfriend something on _CHRISTMAS_?" Alvin said, clearly angry at himself.

Brittany shifted herself so she could face him. "Alvin, I honestly don't mind."

"Yes you do. I'm a horrible boyfriend, just say it." Alvin said quietly.

But instead of getting yelled at, Brittany started to laugh, which startled Alvin. But it confused him even more.

"Alvin..." Brittany said, snuggling up to him. "You're so adorable."

"What?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled at him. "You're cute when you're freaked out."

Alvin stared at her for a few seconds. "_What_? Britt, wha-what are you talking about?I-I mean, didn't you just hear what I said? I...I didn't get you anything." He said quietly, feeling more guilty each time he said it.

Brittany smiled and looked at him. "Alvin listen to me. I don't care if you got me diamonds, or a new car, or anything in that sort."

Alvin stared wide-eyed at her. Was this Brittany talking? Alvin didn't know what to say. He just continued to look at her in a weird way.

Brittany continued. "The thing that I want the most is you. You give me everything just by being here with me. That's the most priceless thing ever."

"...What?" Alvin asked again.

Brittany laughed. "Why are you acting so surprised?"

"Wait. You're not mad at me?" Asked Alvin.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be? You went through all that trouble admitting things just so you could make me feel better. And I appreciate it." Brittany said.

"So, you're not mad? Are you sure?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany nodded. "This watch was worth quite a lot, but how much you love me is worth way more than a silly watch."

"But you already know how much I love you." Said Alvin.

"I know. And what could be better than that?" Said Brittany.

"But this is different. It's Christmas!" Explained Alvin.

"So? Money can't buy love." Said Brittany.

Alvin didn't know what to say. "Britt, but I didn't get you anything!" His tone sounded kinda whiney.

Brittany giggled. "Anything? You gave me _everything_ a girl could dream of. You gave me the most perfect, handsome, romantic, cute and funny boyfriend any girl could ever have."

Alvin made a face, but Brittany didn't see it. "I did?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I have you, and that's all I need."

Alvin looked at her. "You're not saying that because it's Christmas, right? I mean, what if in a few days, you're gonna get mad at me because I forgot to get you a gift?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I'm being sincere right now. All that money and presents and stuff doesn't matter to me. I have you."

"But, it's Christmas. The time for gifts, and-" Said Alvin but he got cut off.

"And the time for love." Brittany said. "Alvin, you already got me what I wanted for Christmas."

"But I feel so...crappy." Said Alvin.

"Don't. You love me, and there isn't a better gift to give me." Said Brittany, smiling.

Alvin sighed, knowing that he should be grateful that Brittany was actually letting him off the hook, but he still felt bad about forgetting to buy her a Christmas gift, while she got him something expensive. He hated himself for that. But then he looked at her, realizing that Brittany was right. They loved each other more than anything. And what was better than that?

Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't need to give me anything, Alvin. You've done so much for me. All I want for Christmas is you."

Alvin leaned in and kissed her. "Well, then I guess I gave you the perfect Christmas gift after all." He said softly.

Brittany smiled and giggled. "Mmhmm, you're the most perfect Christmas gift ever."

Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so that they could both be lying across the couch. "And you're the most perfect Christmas gift ever. Not only Christmas, but everyday."

Brittany smiled as closed her eyes as she rested her head on a pillow. "So are you." She said, yawning.

"Wanna go to bed now?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany sighed as she snuggled into his arms. "I actually wanna sleep on the couch tonight, if that's okay with you. Too tired to stand up."

Alvin smiled and hugged her closer to him. "Whatever you want."

Brittany smiled. "Merry Christmas, Alvin."

"Merry Christmas." He said, giving her a light kiss. "I love you."

Brittany smiled and looked at him. "I know."

**Yeah, it was simple but I hope you all liked it! Please review! Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
